weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Bully gets grounded on Christmas
Classic Bully gets grounded on Christmas is a video made by Weatherstar4000video. ---- Plot At Vyond High School This video opens up with the Vyond High School being covered in snow with Mr. Dallas telling everyone to enjoy their Christmas break; Classic Bully was about to leave the school until Mr. Dallas stops him so that he Classic Bully must go to detention for being bad throughout the school year. Much to Classic Bully’s dismay, Anderson Host tells him Classic Bully the rules of detention, which lead to Classic Bully breaking the rules in detention 3 times; Anderson Host calls Classic Bully’s parents because he Anderson Host got called a sphincter. The scene ends with William and Moria picking Classic Bully up from detention after being stuck there for 45 minutes. ---- In Classic Bully’s house: William tells Classic Bully to march upstairs to his room and Classic Bully does not care since he was on Christmas break Moria then starts to draw the line by sending him Classic Bully upstairs to his room to avoid Classic Bully getting grounded for nine hundred ninety nine billion nine hundred ninety nine million nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine years. *Classic Bully then goes upstairs to write his Christmas list on paper after his computer got taken away after the events of Classic Bully gets in Dead Meat it said that he wants. an **PlayStation 3 **Nintendo Switch **DVD Player **Xbox 360 **Nintendo 3DS **Nintendo 2DS **Wii U **Minecraft **Roblox **PlayStation 4 **iPad and wonder showzen season 1 **but he got coal instead of this stuff ---- On Christmas Day: When Classic Bully wakes up, he was excited that it was Christmas Day that day. He went downstairs, only to see NOTHING under his Christmas Tree for being bad throughout 2017 and 2018 he did receive one present, which was coal. *He received coal because he had the events of **Classic Bully steals the Teacher’s Job and Gets Grounded **Classic Bully steals Microsoft Sam’s Tacos and Gets Grounded **Classic Bully salutes on Evil Sam and Gets Grounded **Classic Bully pushes Sonic off the Rooftop and gets Grounded **Classic Bully ding dong ditches Mr. Floydster.2’s house and Gets Grounded **Classic Bully sleeps in the Trash Can and Gets Grounded **Classic Bully insults Hildie and Gets Grounded **Classic Bully turns Weatherstar4000video into a pumpkin and Gets Grounded **Classic Bully and Bully send their principal to the Moon and Get Grounded **Classic Bully draws Big Fat Meanie and Gets Grounded **disobeyed his parents a lot. Classic Bully gets grounded for nine hundred ninety nine billion nine hundred ninety nine million nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine years as a result for what he has done, thus concluding the video with his parents giving angry stares at the viewers as the You Lose sign appears and the Game Over banner shuts. ---- Characters *Anderson Host *Blue Magiblot (does not speak) *Classic Bully *Kirby (does not speak) *Mr. Blizzard (does not speak) *Mr.Dallas *Moira *Principal Eric (post-video) *Princess Scarlett Angel Chan-1996 (post video) *Santa Claus (mentioned) *Tails (does not speak) *Weatherstar4000video (post-video) *William *Princess Zelda (does not speak) ---- Triva TBA Category:Classic Bully Gets Grounded episodes Category:2018 videos Category:2010s videos Category:Videos Category:Grounded Videos